


bonded

by tallycravens



Series: Motherland: Fort Salem Oneshots [9]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallycravens/pseuds/tallycravens
Summary: A fulfilled fic request for anon, who asked for omega Raelle and alpha Scylla.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Motherland: Fort Salem Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868044
Comments: 16
Kudos: 197





	bonded

**Author's Note:**

> In my comment to the original request, I said something about not making this smut. Well. I failed at that. Somehow, I don't think people will be disappointed by that.

It was twilight and the air was cool against her face as she sauntered through the forest, head held high. A dedicated mate, Scylla had gone to get supplies for her omega, who was currently curled up in their shared bed. Out of necessity she had weighed the risks of leaving her mate alone while she was in heat and because Raelle was in so much discomfort, she decided to take the chance. As her boots met the thick wooden porch, she took a deep breath. There were no foreign scents, no indication anyone else had shown up during her supply run.

Finally able to relax, her shoulders untensed and she loosened her grip on the canvas bag she carried through the woods. Quietly, she opened the door, hoping not to wake Raelle if she had fallen asleep. As she entered, she heard the unmistakable whine of her poor, sweet omega. Scylla grabbed an ice pack out of the fridge and entered the bedroom, frowning at the sight of her mate in a sweaty heap on top of the covers.

“Oh, baby,” she purred, pressing the ice pack to Raelle’s forehead gingerly, moving it from there to her cheeks and letting out a soft sound of surprise when her girlfriend stole the ice pack and shoved it between her thighs.

The omega’s slender arms reached up around Scylla’s neck, pulling her down. She could take a hint. With a chuckle, she tumbled next to her, arms cradling her as she nuzzled into her neck. “I love you,” she whispered, giving her a sweet little love bite.

“You, too,” Raelle whimpered, “I can’t believe I forgot to take my blockers. I’m so stupid.”

Scylla dragged her teeth along Raelle’s neck. “It’s okay. You’ll get through this.”

“Isn’t the scent driving you crazy?” The omega groaned, taking a deep whiff of her mate and then beginning to kiss her desperately. “I want to make a baby with you.”

“Sweetheart. We’ve talked about this…” The alpha was stern, but the truth was, the scent was driving her absolutely mad. It was all she could focus on and she could barely breathe. She had remarkable self control, but if Raelle started pleading with her, she wasn’t sure that she could hold back. “You told me that if you started saying things like this, that I needed to remind you that you weren’t ready yet. We’re waiting for marriage, remember?”

“Then use a condom. I don’t care. Please, I need you…” She pawed at her and Scylla sighed, reaching down to remove the ice pack from between her mate’s thighs. It was only water now, the heat emanating from between her thighs melting the ice completely.

“What if I just use my fingers, or my mouth?” It was a compromise that she was comfortable making, even as her jeans were growing uncomfortably tight.

“F-fine.”

The scent of her was already overpowering and the alpha’s mouth was watering as she helped her mate out of her soaked clothing and dropping it haphazardly on the floor. Seconds later and her mouth was on her, tongue eagerly tasting her omega and making her cry out. In this state, it didn’t take long for Raelle to crumble beneath her.

Her pants had to come off. She would honor her promise, but she needed relief, too. Scylla disrobed, aware of Raelle’s lingering gaze as she wrapped one hand around her length and began to slowly stroke herself. She didn’t break eye contact with her the entire time, and after about a minute, the omega was whining again, crawling toward her. Scylla stiffened, ready to push her away if need be.

But instead of climbing on top of her, Raelle pushed her hand away and took over, dipping her head down to brush her tongue along the tip. Scylla made a vulgar sound and cursed, threading her fingers through her lover’s blonde hair.

Under her dedicated attention, it didn’t take long for the alpha to explode.

Once both of them were sated, at least for now, they lay together in bed, arms wrapped around one another, legs intertwined.

“I brought you some Gatorade,” Scylla whispered, trailing her lips along the scar on Raelle’s jaw. “It’s probably not cold anymore.”

“No. I don’t want it. I don’t want you to move. Stay.”

The brunette chuckled, pressing a kiss to the end of the omega’s nose. “Okay, okay. I’m not going anywhere, baby girl.”

“How many more days until the wedding?”

“Ten.”

“And then we can have sex?”

Scylla laughed, her face reddening. They had both agreed upon this, so it was frustrating that Raelle threw it out the window and acted like she was the one who thought up these unfair rules. She was just trying to respect her mate’s decision. It was well known in their community that omegas tended to make poor decisions when they were in heat. She couldn’t trust anything Raelle said right now.

“Yes,” she stroked her hair gently, “This is just as hard for me, you know. Not being inside of you, it drives me mad. But we swore an oath to each other.”

“I know. I knowwww, I hate us.” Raelle groaned, wriggling in her grasp. “I just want you to be my wife already.”

“Soon, love.”

“I don’t know if I can make it through six more nights of this, Scyl.”

“I can leave, if it’s...too much. Have Tally come stay with you. She’s already pregnant, so I don’t think her and Abigail are getting it on too much these days. I’m sure she’d be happy to see you.”

It might be a good idea to separate. She wasn’t sure if her willpower was strong enough to last six more nights, either.

“Not unless you want me to throw myself at Tally. I know I will. I’m sorry, baby, I’m not in control like this, and I can’t let someone else come here, not even another omega. If you need to leave, I can...stick it out alone.”

Scylla clenched her jaw immediately. “No. No, if I leave you alone, you won’t be protected. I’m not going anywhere.”

She exhaled as Raelle reached for her hand, assuming she just wanted to hold it, but a moment later and she was shoving her hand between her thighs.

“Fuck, Rae, that’s not fair…”

It was going to be a _long_ week.


End file.
